identity
by JVR
Summary: Someone is meeting someone else in the bowels of NERV for a little romantic interlude, find out who and who else by reading the fic


Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, it is owned by Gainax.  
  
And now without further ado I give you:  
  
  
  
1 NEG: Identities  
  
  
  
She waited in a small private room far down in the geofront, feeling naked without part of the armor she wore. - Is he coming? - With her back to the door and deep in her own thoughts, she failed to notice his stealthy entry. She nearly leapt out of her skin when a pair of strong hands wrapped around her from behind. "AHH! . You startled me!" His apology came in the form of a hard kiss to the junction of her neck and sholder. She shivered at the hunger in that contact, then gasped as his hands went from her stomach to her breasts, caressing and stroking. She slowly turned in his grasp, short hair swaying around her face, until she was facing him. Gazing into his eyes, she found herself shivering again. - Oh, the hunger in those eyes. - She slowly leaned forward, to brush her lips against his. He was having none of it though; instead of a gentle contact, he kissed her with a hunger that was almost vicious in it's intensity. - Oh God, every time he kisses me I fall in love with him all over again. - He began to undress her, slowly unbuttoning her blouse and stripping it off. She quivered slightly whenever his knuckles brushed against her skin. Having gotten one item of clothing off of her, he applied himself to the task of removing another equally obstructive part of her apparel, her bra. This time she didn't quiver when his skin brushed hers, she gasped; the feeling was almost electrical. Her bra fell to the floor and landed in a silken puddle. He stepped back, looking at her topless form. She stood proud before him, unwilling to let him see her ever-present fear that he would not find her attractive. "Beautiful..." Her heart sang at his whisper. His appraisal complete, he stepped forward and around her and began unzipping her skirt. She held herself ramrod straight, refusing to let him see her slight discomfort at his position. He had never sodomized her, but she did prefer uniting with him in a slightly more conventional position, that is face to face; be it on the floor, a chair, a bed or standing up. She liked being able to kiss him without having to twist her neck in an uncomfortable manner. Once her skirt hit the ground her removed her panties in a single swift jerk. Having rendered her nude, he stepped around to face her once more; looking her over. She finally gave a concession to her fear. "Do.you find me. attractive?"  
  
"You have no idea how much I do."  
  
With that admission, he stepped forward and gave a kiss that was nearly painful in it's strength, as if he could channel all of his desire for her into that one action. "Please, unite with me."  
  
"Of course"  
  
With that statement he began removing his clothes.  
  
++==++  
  
She lay on the bed, completely exhausted and covered with sweat. "Wow" was all she could think of to describe the intensity of their union. A soft "hmmm." was not nearly the amount of agreement she wanted. "Did you enjoy it?" She asked, slight quaver in her voice betraying her. "I always have, Dr. Akagi, and I'm sure I always will. What about you?" Ritsuko was, as always, delighted to hear concern in her lover's voice, an emotion he never showed her in public. "Why Shinji, you know you're a thousand times better to me than your no-good father ever was."  
  
And with that, the two lovers returned to the business at hand.  
  
++==++  
  
Bettcha didn't see that coming, huh?  
  
I honestly don't know where this idea came from. So I'll leave it at that.  
  
And now for the shameless begging.  
  
"PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW MY FIC!! I HAVE NO IDEA IF IT'S ANY GOOD OR NOT!! I'VE GOT A LOT OF IDEAS AND I NEEEEEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTIUE WRITING OR NOT!!" *pant, pant*  
  
Having said that I now bid all you dear readers good day, and leave you with this bit of wisdom: "They won't get me!!"  
  
Good day,  
  
JVR 


End file.
